7 days as a slut
by Hera Olympia 815
Summary: Due to losing a bet against Poseidon. Hera was forced to follow her oath she made on the river styx : Do what ever the winner tells her to do. Little did she know what Poseidon had in store for her. Warning: Lemons Smuts and Incest
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Checkmate!" said Poseidon.

"Now, now, Hera. It's time for your penalty."

As the see god claim his victory over the chessboard, Hera, the queen of god hung her head in defeat. Previously, the two gods had forced each other to swear on the river Styx that if they lose the match then, as a penalty. They will do whatever the winner tell them to do, no matter the circumstance for the whole week.

The said goddess stood up warily and ask. "What is it that you would like me to do?"

In reply, the sea god grinned evilly and said "there are 5 things that I want you to do. 1) in this week, you are not allowed to wear an under wear and you must always have the vibrator slotted within your vagina at all time while walking around Olympus. 2) you are to be my sex slave, meaning that you are to pleasure me whenever I require you to do so. 3) You will always call me 'master' whenever Zeus is not around 4) I want you to be a slut for 7 days, fucking 7 different people without letting your husband Zeus find out and lastly 5) strip down." As he finishes his sentence, his eyes start to scan around the body of the women in front of him.

Her brunette hair was perfectly straight and shiny. Her eyes were sweet yet it shows horror in a very clear way. Her face was so young and beautiful like an angel.

"What are you doing! Hurry up and strip off" he orders.

"m…my apologies master." Hera stuttered as she zips down the back of her strapless dress. Letting the dress fall down to the ground, revealing her gorgeous body. She was tall and lean, and her legs were extremely long and slim. Moreover, her body has the perfect 's' curve that would make the most beautiful women in the world jealous.

As she reaches back to unhook her bra. Poseidon stared intently at the elastic D cup breast as the perky pink nipples were reveal. But when she reaches down for her thong, Poseidon tap his lap and signal her to come and sit on him.

Hera walk nervously toward her 'master' and sit down on his lap facing away from him. As Poseidon stats to fondly massage her breast, the brunette looked around the room nervously. Her pride was badly wounded. She was the queen of gods, yet she was forced to become a sex slave, only because she couldn't take back the vow she made on the river Styx. Also as the goddess of marriage, she was supposed to stay faithful to her husband yet she is fuckking her own brother right in the middle of the living room. The door wasn't even closed, meaning that anyone could just walk in while they are having sex.

Suddenly, an ecstatic scream escape from the queen's mouth as her brother's left hand reaches down into her pantie and pinch her clit while using his right hand to squeeze her nipple. Causing her to lactate and wet her pussy at the same time.

The sea god then slowly uses his trident to cut open the queen's underwear savoring the moment he gets to see her cunt. He then repositions himself and start to teasingly lick his sister's cleanly shaven pussy, tracing in and out of her labia then summon a vibrator and put it a hair length away from her pussy. Hera bent her body up, trying to reach the sex toy as the sea god pulled it away in a teasing manner, causing her to moan shamelessly "Master..., please stop teasing me and fill me up with you cock!"

Hearing so, Poseidon zip down his erected 12-inch dick and slam it into his sister's vagina. "What a slutty goddess you are, Hera. I wonder what would happened if one of your step son knew about this." He said.

Coincidently, her step son, Apollo walk into the room. His eyes wide open in shock. But as he regains his consciousness, he started yelling "What the fuck does the two of you think you are doing?! What do you think father will do if he finds out?"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Please write in the review if you had any suggestion. Gangbang? Orgy? Harem? Pairing? Let me know in the review

Last chapter:

Apollo walk into the room. His eyes wide open in shock and he started yelling "What the fuck does the two of you think you are doing?! What do you think father will do if he finds out?"

Now:

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ask Poseidon "Tell him?"

"Of…of course no…..t" Apollo stuttered and stop mid-sentence as his eyes starts to wander around Hera's body, causing her to curl up in embarrassment.

As she tries to cover up, Apollo's dick starts to harden as he caught the sight of his stepmother's perky pink nipple. "I…if you d..don't mind, can I join in?" He ask.

"Yeah, go on." Poseidon simply reply before Hera could protest. Apollo then shove his cock into Hera's mouth and starts ramming her mercilessly. Hera on the other hand, starts to swirl her tong around his monstrous cock and uses her hand to massage the balls.

Suddenly, the sea god slam his dick into his sister's butt without any warning causing her to scream into Apollo's dick. The vibration from her scream cause his body to tingle causing him to cum into Hera's mouth.

Apollo was about to shove his cock back in her mouth but stopped as he saw a drop of tear running down her face. The looked in her eyes tells him everything.

This is the first time she had a double penetration as well as the butt fucked. Being suddenly attacked on her back door had shaken her up quite a bit, she wasn't prepared for it, much less for a double penetration. Well, a triple penetration in this case, since the vibrator is still inside her.

The pain was too much for her to bare, same goes for the pleasure. As the queen's brother blow his load, Hera gave in to the wave of pleasure and finally orgasm.

"That… feels amazing master." Hera panted "To be honest, this is the first time a male has actually made me orgasm, since Zeus had such a small packet it never reaches my G-spot. As much as I would like to keep going, I think we should stop for now and by continue later as tomorrow is the summer solstice and I still have some paper work to finis...Ouch!"

"You are not going anywhere until I say so! Now, kneel down and receive your punishment!" The sea god growl as he lands a series of spanks onto his sister's ass. Hera could feel her brother's hand spanking her, hard enough to sting and warm her bottom but not hard enough to make her cry. As each blow struck, she could feel the tingling need in her cunt grow and the dampness of her sex. Each strike brought her closer to wanting him inside her, filling her up.

After about fifty strike, her slowed down and began to carress her tinglng asss. The chnge from pain to pleasure was sudden, and she moaned with the joy of it. He gently traces his fingers around the red mark on her ass, moving in gradual woops from outside of her cheeks in and down to pinch her clit and then back out again.

The two siblings continue their foreplay for about an hour, not noticing that Apollo had left the room. Well, with a grade A blackmail material in his hand.

Oh dear, tomorrow is going to be an interesting summer solstice isn't it?

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Please write in the review if you had any suggestion. Gangbang? Orgy? Harem? Pairing? Rape? Swing Party? Let me know in the review

Last Chapter:

The two siblings continue their foreplay for about an hour, not noticing that Apollo had left the room. Well, with a grade A blackmail material in his hand.

Oh dear, tomorrow is going to be an interesting summer solstice, isn't it?

Now: in the throne room

"As I was saying, the last giant war had torn us down badly. Both economically and magically. Had Lady Hera consult the council before taking action, none of this would have happen." Said Artemis.

She continued. "We have acknowledged her of saving both Olympus and the world from Gaia with good intention. However, her rash action had also put the world in danger. Shall we punish her, Father?"

"Whatever you see fit, daughter." Zeus reply.

"Very well then. I suggest that we send her to work as the camp director instead of Dionysus for 8 month"

"What? … but…I" Hera tried to protest while trying to stifle back the moan. Damn the Vibrator. Damn you Poseidon.

"What was that?" Asked Apollo smugly.

"Pardon me … I was having a sore throat. I was implying that … well, why 8 month?" the Queen nervously change the topic (trying to distract herself) as she felt the wetness underneath her dress.

"Because that is how long you parted Percy and Annabeth. Is it Not?" Shouted Athena and Poseidon in unison.

Hera didn't reply and simply staring at the floor. Trying to ignore both the guilt she felt as well as ecstasy that was building up from the vibration.

"All in favor of punishing Hera?" Zeus boomed.

All the other council member except Poseidon and Apollo raised their hands up.

"Wait a sec...!" Poseidon shouted. "If Hera isn't here then who is going to cook us dinner?"

"Besides, If we just hire a chef, their skill would still never even breaches Hera's" Apollo added.

The unexpected speech cause Hera to flinch. Deep inside, she knows that the two gods didn't really want to help her. They just want her close so that they could fuck her up when they want to. If she goes to camp half-blood then they won't be able to come to her very often without making Zeus suspicious.

"Sorry, My dear

An hour later down at camp half blood.

Annabeth's POV

"So, from this point on, Lady Hera would be your new camp director." Chiron announce causing a few campers to look scare, some looked nervous but most camper looked lustfully at the forbidden melons. Well, Hera's ample breast to be exact.

As I see the situation, a wicked Idea pop up in my head. I will have my revenge. The Queen bitch will pay for it with her own body, both for sending cows after me and for separating me and Percy apart. I swear, I will drag your true nature out, My little slut.

After a long while of musing. I finally walk toward the Aphrodite and Hecate cabin to get the ingredients I need. But as I got closer, I heard noise from the forest. The huntresses are here, no doubt. Maybe I should also include Artemis into my 'to revenge list' too. After all, she did stole Thalia away from me.

The thought of getting to knock up 2 goddesses at once actually made me very wet. As I felt my clit starts to tingle, I change my course and run to the toilet. When I get Inside, I immediately throw off my cloth and unlatch my bra, letting my breast out of their small prison. They jiggled around when they got released, I then started to pinch and play with my nipples. Making me moan.

After a bit, I decided to finally give my already very wet pussy some attention. I pinch my lit and kept them inched while moving them slightly, giving me immense pleasure. I started to rub myself faster and faster and finally let out a very loud scream when I was about to climax. Unfortunately, someone ruined the mood by knocking on the door and shouted "Whoever is in there, please keep the scream at minimum please. Do you have no shame at all?"

To be Continued

Heads up guys. The next chapter is an Orgy Annabeth x Artemis x Hera x Thalia


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Please write in the review if you had any suggestion. Gangbang? Orgy? Harem? Pairing? Rape? Swing Party? Let me know in the review

Last Chapter:

Unfortunately, when Annabeth was about to climax, someone ruined the mood by knocking on the door and shouted "Whoever is in there, please keep the scream at minimum please. Do you have no shame at all?"

Now:

Annabeth's POV

I remember that voice. Its Artemis's. As fast as thought, I grab a celestial bronze chain that was dangling from the toilet's ceiling and immediately open the door and drag the silver eyed girl in. After I tied Artemis up, I immediately head to the Aphrodite and Hecate cabin to get the ingredient and finish my work off.

3rd Person POV in the big house

"So, how long are you going to stay here Mrs. H?" A random camper asked up nervously.

"I'm only staying here about 8 month and please just call me Hera. I don't really like to be called by my initial." The Queen of gods reply emotionlessly.

Suddenly a scream ring out from somewhere near and Hera recognize it. "Please wait here and don't follow me. For your own sake." Hera told Chiron and flash off instantly without any other explanation, leaving a bunch of very confused camper behind.

As soon as the queen of gods arrive at the toilet, she instantly became frozen in shock and fear of what is displayed in front of her. Artemis was standing in the middle of the toilet, masturbating. The goddess of hunting was half-naked as a slimy substant swirl around her body and melting her cloth away.

When the silver eyed goddess finally notice her step mother, she strips down completely and walk toward Hera lustfully, as if she was under some kind of potion effect. The Queen of gods tried to turn back and runaway, the door slam shut and a celestial bronze chain falls from the ceiling, wrapping around her body, making her power useless.

As Hera tried to struggle and wriggle her way out of the chain, the daughter of Athena walk out of a toilet stall and pour a very slimy substance onto Hera's body, melting away all of her cloth.

"How do you like my surprise? My queen" Annabeth asked with a Cheshire grin painted onto her face.

"let me go now, otherwise I swear that I will kill you once I get out of this blasted camp!" The goddess of marriage yelled back.

"Not a good idea, my lady." Annabeth mused "What do you think would happen if you kill one of the great seven who saved Olympus? Also…," The daughter of Athena paused as she pulled out a camera and quickly snap a picture of Hera. "What do you think would happen to your reputation as a queen if I leaked this picture out? Oh dear, the queen of Olympus is completely stark naked, and her pussy is dripping wet from seeing her step daughter masturbate. How naughty. If I were you, I would submit myself obediently and maybe, the cameraman here might me merciful."

Hesitantly Hera open up her legs, revealing her completely shaven and wet pussy. "Get her, Artemis. I will stay here and film the scene" Annabeth orders. Artemis immediately obey the order. She snaked her hand down to Hera's cunt, running her fingers tantalizingly up and down inside of the said body part.

Artemis pulled the goddess of marriage to her, swallowing the moan that threatened to escape those rose red lips. She gave a sound of approval as a pale hand snaked into her auburn hair, and as Artemis's hand found its original position, Hera gasped into the kiss and arched her back sharply; thrusting her hips against the guilty hands again and again until she was moaning shamelessly.

The goddess of hunting pulled her stepmother back toward her, her tong run over the woman's abused lips, "Say it."

Hera fisted her hands into the material of Artemis's pantie, (really? Why does she have to be the only one completely naked?) Her whole body trembled as Annabeth's unforgiving had continued its restless attack between her legs. Yet she still gasped out a defiant reply, "Make me"

Annabeth snorted from where she currently worshipping the queen's gorgeous body "Now you have done it."

Artemis removed her hands from Hera's body and moved slightly before shredding away her own undergarment, revealing a pair of B cup boobs and a monstrous cock that shouldn't have exist on a women's body. A shiver ran up the length of Hera's spine as she sees the huge cock in front of her, tripled the size of her husband's "I will."

Artemis position her dick in front of the marriage goddess's cunt. She uses her own knees to spread the creamy thigh slowly, making sure Annabeth and the camera watched as she dominated their prize.

Nothing was left to conceal the treasure in front of them, and Artemis made sure to enter slowly; savoring the moment they got to see the queen of Olympus panting and begging for them to take her.

However, even before the goddess of hunting gets to enter Hera's forbidden entrance, the toilet door blasted open and two familiar demigods enter

"What the fuck?!" Percy and Thalia shouted in unison.

"Savoring the joy of revenge." Annabeth calmly reply "Join in if you want. Just please don't get in the way of my camera. I'm filming if for later blackmail material."

 **To be continued**

Heads up guys. The next chapter is an Orgy Annabeth x Artemis x Hera and Percy and the Grace siblings are also joining in!

Author's note: Please write in the review if you had any suggestion. Gangbang? Orgy? Harem? Pairing? Rape? Swing Party? Let me know in the review

Also, I'm thinking of adding a chapter of Hera x Kronos. Tell me in the review if you think it is a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Please write in the review if you had any suggestion. Gangbang? Orgy? Harem? Pairing? Rape? Swing Party? Let me know in the review

Also, I'm really sorry about the very fucked up not-so-finished-ending-of-the-chapter I didn't have time to finish writing this chapter due to the exam that is coming up. I'm still in high school.

 **Last Chapter:**

Unfortunately, even before the goddess of hunting gets to enter Hera's forbidden entrance, the toilet door blasted open and two familiar demigods enters.

"What the fuck?!" Percy and Thalia shouted in unison.

"Savoring the joy of revenge." Annabeth calmly reply "Join in if you want. Just please don't get in the way of my camera. I'm filming if for later blackmail material."

 **Now:**

"Annabeth, are you sure about this?" Percy asked worriedly. He didn't want Zeus to fry him or his girlfriend for raping his wife.

As if she could read Percy's mind, the daughter of Athena spoke up. "Seriously seaweed brain. Stop worrying about unnecessary things. Hera wouldn't tell Zeus about this since it was her Idea, this isn't a rape. Just dive in Percy, looked at that gorgeous body with a dripping wet pussy and erected nipple, pretty erotic, isn't it?"

When Hera hear that, she immediately retorted. "As much as it pains me to say that I'm enjoying this, I was actually blacked mail in to doing so by a daughter of Athena." Hera pointedly glared at Annabeth "if you think that I would submit myself that easily, then why don't you untie me. I will show you what a real submission is like."

Hesitantly, the daughter of Athena unchains the queen. As the goddess off marriage was free from the bondage, she somehow walks regally and seductively toward Percy and knelt down to his crotch to give him a hand job. Only after …

Author note:

I'm really sorry for you fans, but I can't continue to write this erotic story anymore because my mom caught me writing it. T_T

I'm giving up this story for an adoption. Please PM me if you are interested in it.

P.S. Just because I stop writing erotic stuff doesn't mean that I would actually stop writing fanfics. A new story is coming up soon by 21th June. Stay alert.


End file.
